


Locked Away (DNF)

by MollyDaRat



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fanfiction, Kidnapping, M/M, Prison, Relationship Issues, SMP, dreamnotfound, fun stuff, light gore, minecraft youtuber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyDaRat/pseuds/MollyDaRat
Kudos: 11





	Locked Away (DNF)

George groggily woke up, feeling lightheaded from the position he had been forced to sleep in. He tried to raise his head, thumping it against something hard around him. Utter darkness surrounded him, sending him into a panic as he realized he was trapped in something solid. His body spasmed and ached as he tried to wiggle and push outwards at the box that kept him sealed away from the world. An uneasy feeling rested in his bones, causing him to shakily breathe in and out. He wasn't sure how much air he had, or even how long he had been inside of the box.

“Let me out!” The panic had finally boiled over, causing the man to cry out fearfully for help. “Somebody, please!”

There was a shifting from outside, causing George to go still. He waited a moment, feeling his body tremble more violently when he heard no immediate response. Despite his attempts to stay quiet, his frantic breathing and uncontrollable body movements made a fair amount of noise. His worry began to pour through the small cracks and fractures in the wood. It felt like black air was suffocating him, closing in from all sides, and filling every sense of his with pure fright. Another shift and clink from the outside of the box drew George’s attention up above him. _Somebody is looming above._ A click of a lock being unlocked, followed by the clatter of metal falling to the floor, notified him that his prison was about to be opened. He wasn’t sure if he wanted it opened, though.

“George?” a familiar voice called out, shaking the man from his panic.

“Dream?” George asked, sounding fairly exhausted.

“You’re alive? You’ve been in this chest for a day. I thought something bad would’ve happened by then.”

“Why was I in the chest in the first place?” George asked, lifting himself up slowly. The man was visibly shaking as he faced his friend. He saw that the other man was wearing a dirtied tan jumpsuit, leading his mind to even more questions. Before he could even ask another, Dream had picked him up, holding him up by his arms. The man easily brought the other to his feet, steadying him after he was completely out of the chest. A million questions were still whirring through George’s mind, dizzying him and making him feel intense nausea as he tried to look Dream in the eyes.

“You didn’t do this to me, did you?”

“Not exactly.”

_Not exactly?_

“Did you,” George was breathing unevenly as he looked around, trying to gather himself. “Did you kidnap me?”

“Well, again, not exactly.” his voice was eerily even and calm, even more so than when he was acting like a villain.

“Dream! Answer my fucking questions. Not exactly isn’t the answer I want to fucking hear.”

“I may or may not have locked you in here, but it was to keep you safe. We can’t have you leaving too soon, can we?”

“You’re fucking insane.” George recalled the previous night, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

“Oh come now,” Dream cooed softly, cupping George’s face in his hands.

He wanted to cry, to run away from his friend, and to cower in his own home till last night’s memories left him be. A soft set of tears fell down the pale boy’s cheeks, leaving a trail of shimmering sadness. The lines on his face looked strained and uncomfortable, even as he tried to look his captor in the eyes. It hurt his heart to know that Dream would do something so horrible to him. Though, the man still didn’t register that he was trapped in the cell with his friend. The lava kept the room uncomfortably warm, but was contrasted by the cold obsidian floor. This was what George had feared while signing the waifers. Being trapped with Dream didn’t worry him much at the time, but now that it had happened, he was rethinking his decision.

Dream suddenly pulled the man closer, hovering over him for a moment. Their noses touched as he moved closer, merely examining his friend. A tense silence filled the air, adding to the uneasy atmosphere as Dream appeared to scrutinize George. No words were parted between them as he finally let go of the man, leaving him to stand wobbly on his own. A bitterness radiated from George, but Dream really couldn’t blame him for being bitter. He had trapped him in a jail cell with someone who he had, at best, reluctantly came to visit. George turned toward the lava, walking as close as he could before he began to scream for help. Dream stood motionless for a moment, only to reach out and grab the other man by his hand. George shrieked more, feeling rough flesh envelop his soft hand. It hadn’t occurred to him that Dream had tried to break out of the cell, leading to the decay of his own hands. Calloused, scarred, and burnt flesh wrapped neatly around damaged tendons and bones, leaving Dream in nothing but agony at all times. It was something he had gotten used to.

“Please don’t go. Sam will come back soon and let you out. I just couldn’t let you leave.” Dream said, seemingly pleading for George to stay with him.

“Let me go, please. I don’t know what we talked about last night, but I never said I would ever stay here.”

“I just want to be with you, George please.”

“I,” George thought very carefully of his next words, not wanting to anger his friend. “I don’t want to stay here. You belong here, because you did a lot of bad things to a lot of people. It’s not like I don’t care about you, but our relationship is far from what it used to be.”

Dream took on a dark expression, turning his face downward so George wouldn’t see him tear up. “I love you George, I really do.”

“I’m sorry you do, because I don’t think I’ll ever love you ever again.”

“You really don’t love me?”

“Why does it matter? Don’t you only care about Tommy?”

“I...I want to get out of here.”

George hadn’t noticed, but the lava behind him had dropped. Dream heard the platform slowly sliding over to pick the other man up, giving him an idea. The barrier between both of them had risen, separating them in the bright light of the remaining lava. Sam had been waiting on the other side, having heard the talking from the cell while he was on patrol. As George began to walk away, Dream reached out between the barrier and grabbed the back of his shirt collar. His grip was firm and unbreakable, pulling the man back and slamming him against the cold steel. A shock of pain caused George to gasp as he tried to wriggle free of his friend’s hold.

“Sam! Sam help me!”

“You’re staying with me, even if it’s only half of you that gets to stay.” Dream said coldly, beginning to grab at George’s exposed skin.

The man cried out more as jagged fingernails dug into his arms. His struggles seemed useless for a moment, only hurting him more by helping Dream keep his fingers buried in the soft flesh. Hot tears felt like they were evaporating, leaving George in pain with no relief. Most hope of escaping had fled him until he felt Dream suddenly slack, hitting the barrier behind him with an audible clunk. George broke free of the man’s grasp, jumping onto the platform just as it had begun to move away. The relief that washed over him as he laid on the platform was like a shield from the irritating heat of the lava.

“I thought I’d left someone in there for too long.” Sam called from ahead, his hand resting steadily on a lever. “Be glad that I refilled the weakness potions in the cell, or else you’d be staying with that maniac for two more days.”

George huffed, not knowing how to reply as his sorry ass was hauled back to the guard. When he got up, he was able to stand, but it was evident that he would need medical treatment. Sam had treated him with respect, not saying anymore to the poor man as he limped his way back out of the prison. The guard was by his side the entire time, watching him closely. Though, when they had finally arrived in the main room, Sam seemed to turn his attention to the many levers on the wall. He pulled one down without any hesitation, putting the prison on a full lockdown.

“You’re free to go, but tell the others that Dream will not be having any visitors for a short time.”

George didn’t reply, only focusing on grabbing his things from the storage room. Once he was done, he limped towards the exit portal, leaving the wretched prison behind in mere seconds. Sam, on the other hand, made sure he had everything prepared for Dream to stay solitary for quite some time. All would be calm and well as long as that monster was locked away.


End file.
